Theme Set Drabbles II
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: A collection of small drabbles with Megatron, Shockwave and Ayreon. Post-war, AU/G1/IDW. Contains adult themes, opinions that may offend, profanity and parental rights.


Drabbles 2.

**The following stories consist of small drabbles that may or may not be part of my main fic series. Each ficlet is separated by a '*****'.**

Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Ayreon (G1).

WARNING: Some of the following may have personal opinions and may offend others. Please read at own risk.

*****  
1. Shopping (Suggested by ~xDeadlyxxDesirex).

Megatron groaned, running a hand down his face. For fucks sake, he didn't know how 'bots could deal with more than one sparkling. He was hardly handling the only sparkling he and Shockwave shared—Ayreon jumping up and down in the trolley. He knew he was going to lose his temper in a moment if Shockwave didn't smack him.

Picking some of the things off the shelf, Shockwave's antennae flickered, becoming quite immune to Ayreon's noise and childish behaviour. He was only around two stellar-cycles old, so the sparkling was still getting used to what discipline was. A smack on the bottom was clearly a good sign of not proceeding with whatever he was doing—Ayreon had at least picked up on that.  
Did Shockwave enjoy smacking the sparkling? Of course not! What mother liked smacking their kid? However, he was well aware of the actions that could happen if their child wasn't disciplined, and being a military mech, he would teach his sparkling right from wrong, even if he had to be a little strict. Plus, there was a fine line between child abuse and a smack on the aft. For some reason, parents these days just didn't understand that.  
Hearing Megatron give an aggravated sigh, he turned his head, putting the small box into the trolley that Ayreon was being pushed around in within the store. He knew Megatron clearly wasn't enjoying this; however, they needed supplies as they were running out, and Ayreon needed more formulas for his growing form.  
"Do you need me to push it?" he asked, offering a hand to take the trolley so Megatron didn't have to push it around the aisles.

Leaning over, Megatron's optics halved in a flat look. "No, but I'd really appreciate some audio-muffs right now," said the older mech, giving a frown as Ayreon grabbed another thing off the shelf and threw it onto the floor.  
Alright, that was the last straw. Giving a growl, Megatron's optics narrowed, his fangs bared. "One more thing on the floor and I'm going to beat your aft, boy," he snapped, Ayreon looking up at him as he idly made his hands to the boxes, knocking another one to the floor and giving an innocent look.

"Megatron…!" Shockwave tried, watching as he grabbed the sparkling, put him onto the ground and smacked his aft with a solid slap. He winced as he saw other 'bots in the store turn around as the sparkling began to cry from the ompact.

"I said _don't_," growled the silver mech, kneeling onto one knee and pointing his finger at the sparkling's chest as it heaved up and down from crying. And great, the waterworks? Really? He shook his head, picking the sparkling back up. "Do it again and you'll have a matching mark on the other cheek," he warned, Ayreon giving an apologetic look before sitting himself down to sulk into the blanket that was in the trolley with him.

Shockwave ran a hand down his face, though knowing Megatron had done the right thing. If Ayreon continued to scream and kick in the trolley, then everyone else's shopping experience would be a downright pain in the arse. There was nothing worse than a screaming kid inside a grocery store. Even he knew that. And he hated the fact that some parents just let it continue. And he was sure as hell Megatron wished he could smack other's kids for them—or them for being bad parents and not teaching their children right from wrong whilst in public.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from down the aisle, a femme walking up. "Did you just hit that child?"

Looking to the femme, Megatron's top lip curled. Great. As if he wasn't pissed off enough, and now some femme was coming up to him and accusing him of 'hitting' his child? "No, I didn't _hit_ him, I disciplined him for disobeying me," he said, folding his arms. "There is a fine line between hitting your child and smacking them on the aft when they damn well deserve it."

Taken aback, the femme looked to the other mech, assuming they were together. "Do you always let him speak like this around your sparkling? Primus, what a horrid parental figure!" she gasped.

Shockwave's antennae pricked back. He could tell without even knowing the femme. This was one of those femmes who were totally against smacking their child in public, or at all. "Madam, if I may say," he said, "but what right on Cybertron do you have to give two full grown, responsible, mechs parenting lessons?" he asked, folding his arms. "What Megatron did was merely discipline Ayreon for behaving in the wrong way. If you think that is abusing a child, then it is you who needs parenting lessons."

Megatron smirked, leaning over the trolley once more. Bitch deserved it. He always did like when Shockwave shoved his thoughts down someone else's throat. And considering the mech was much more intelligent than a lot of life on Cybertron, well it was even more fun when they were made out to look like complete fuck-wads.

Placing a hand over her mouth, the femme eyed the small family. "Hmph, it's 'bots like you, hitting your kids around, that make Cybertron a world full of criminals!" she said, sticking her nose up.

That got Megatron's attention, the mech's hands tightening for a moment. "Femme, I'd shut your mouth before I shove my pede up your aft! You think I abused my child by smacking him!?" he asked, placing the trolley to the side and approaching her.  
"When I slap you across the face, that's when it's called abuse! When I throw you against a wall for a small mistake! _That's_ abuse! When I put a burning rod to your chest! _THAT_ is abuse!" he bellowed, the femme taking a step back. "A mere smack on the aft is nothing but an act of a dominant figure! If I let my son get away with everything wrong he did, he would turn out like a snot nosed bitch like yourself. Now get the fuck out of my way before I damn well throw you into one of these shelves! And _never_ tell me how to parent again! I've suffered the wrath of what true abuse is, so don't even tempt me to give you a true example of the meaning!"

As the femme was frozen, Shockwave watched as she said nothing more, moving as quickly as she could to get away from them. Megatron's hands were tight, and he placed a hand onto his lover's shoulder, Ayreon giggling in the trolley. "Are you alright?" he asked, his antennae falling back lightly as he looked up to his mate's optics.

Swallowing hard, Megatron shook his head, taking the trolley once more as he tried to cover the fact that yelling at the femme had given him a severe hard-on. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with in public, or around his sparkling, and certainly not something he wanted to tell Shockwave.  
"Can we just get out of here?" he said, his voice short and snappy as he looked to the sparkling inside the cart—Ayreon behaving perfectly now that he knew not to touch the things on the racks. A little bit of discipline could go a long way, and he was sick and tired of stupid, dumb-fuck parents who thought a smack on the aft was considered abuse. Fuck them. He would show them what true abuse was. Ayreon received a small smack on the bottom. Children were like animals, as mindless as that sounded. They didn't have the brain capacity to know right from wrong, certainly not at Ayreon's age. A small smack was something that they would remember, and it was a great way to make a sparkling well behaved. In time, they would learn right from wrong, when they matured and their brains developed. When that happened, Megatron would keep his hands to himself. But until then, if Ayreon was bad, he would continue disciplining him as any good father would.

*****  
**2. Bath Time. **

Getting home from work, Shockwave gave a rough sigh, placing the sheets onto the desk. He had to admit, going back to work after being pregnant was a complete killer. But he was a perfectionist. Plus, he had taken as much time as he could off for his and Megatron's sparkling.  
Running a hand down the front of his helm, he heard noises coming from upstairs. Megatron was clearly home before him. He usually was—only because he'd stay late to finish up whatever he could before Megatron would call him and order him to stop working. Hell, he'd never have a lunch break if the femme receptionist didn't remind him he needed to take one. He was glad that his mate ordered him to come home, though, because he knew if he didn't, he'd probably sleep at his desk.  
Making his way up the stairs, he could hear Ayreon making small coos and babbles from inside the bedroom's ensuite, making his body relax in knowing that the sparking was enjoying himself. And stepping into the bathroom, he felt his antenna slowly lay back as he watched Megatron with their boy, bubbles covering the both of them in the bath.

As Ayreon's head turned to the door, Megatron's optics saw the violet mech as he leant against the threshold. "If you were any sooner, you could have joined the fun," he said, giving a smirk as Ayreon began leaning over the bath for hugs from his mother.

Shockwave chuckled, making his way inside and crouching at the side of the tub. "Look at you," he murmured, bubbles covering the sparkling from helm to pede. "Daddy's making a mess of you, isn't he?" he laughed, Megatron giving a scoff and splattering a handful of bubbles onto the side of his face.  
Feeling his antennae go back, he gave his mate a flat look, his single optic halving. "You are such a child," he mused, Ayreon plopping himself back into the tub between his father's legs.

Grinning, Megatron leant back, the bubbles beginning to get smaller in some patches. "There's still a few bubbles left, Shockwave," he said, taking the sparkling before he got too adventurous in that position. "I'm sure Ayreon wouldn't mind his mother joining. Would you?" he said, putting bubbles on the sparkling's nose—Ayreon giggling and throwing them off, trying to do the same to him.

Watching the pair, Shockwave let his fingers touch the bubbles in the water, Megatron's protoform slowly becoming more visible beneath them. He made a soft hum before he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him yelp as he was tossed into the water.  
Like a wet cat, Shockwave hissed, folding his arms as Ayreon giggled, Megatron grinning behind the sparkling as he was seated on his chest. "You…" He stopped, giving a soft chuckle as Ayreon splashed his hands into the water, throwing some of the left over bubbles onto his frame.

"It might be a bit cushier if you remove your armour," stated Megatron, giving a lopsided grin. "Come on, Shockwave, you deserve to relax with your family. Besides, Ayreon's missed you," he said, pulling Shockwave's chin towards him and giving him a soft kiss.

Leaning into his mate, Shockwave's frame relaxed at the feeling of affection from his lover. The long, hard nights took him away from his family, and considering Karmashock or Leilani couldn't always babysit for them, Megatron had taken lighter shifts in the mines (for his own safety, too). Primus knew that place was a kill zone when it came to workers making the smallest of mistakes.  
"I've missed you, the both of you," he murmured, his single optic dimming as he looked to his mate's softened optics. That was before the both of them were interrupted by a splash in the middle of them, Ayreon making a disapproving sound.

Letting out a soft laugh, Megatron leant back, picking the sparkling up. "We've annoyed Mummy enough. Come on, we need to get you warm and dry," he said, pushing himself up and cupping the sparkling within his arms. "You stay here. After I settle him down, I want to have a… ahem, _word_ with you," he smirked.

Watching as Megatron walked from the room, dripping wet with bubbles all over his body (Ayreon now wrapped in a towel), Shockwave smirked to himself, his antennae softly lying back as he touched what remained of the bubbles. "Of course," he whispered to himself, happy to be home with his bond-mate and sparkling.

*****  
**3. Falling Ill **(Suggested by *moxitoxis)

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" asked Shockwave, hovering over the sparkling as Ayreon had grown a hot fever. He wasn't vomiting, but he was salivating quite a lot, which meant he probably would vomit later on if the fever got any worse. Plus, he was obviously in some kind of pain as he had been crying quite badly before.

Megatron lifted his hand from the sparkling's forehead. "Shockwave… he's got a fever, he's not dying from Cosmic Rust," he said, giving the mech a blunt look. "Every sparkling gets sick. It was just a matter of time before he caught some form of illness."

"What if it's worse than that?" Shockwave pointed out, nudging his mate out of the way to pick the sparkling up. "I'm taking him to a medic. He needs to be tested."

Watching as Shockwave took the sparkling, Megatron rolled his optics. Sure, he was worried about the sparkling, like any parent would be, but he knew it was probably nothing serious. Primus, all he had was a small temperature. It wasn't like he was breaking out in some horrid virus or something. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry. Even he knew that.  
"Alright, alright," he said, shaking his head, and following his mate out of the room. He grabbed a few things before they left for the clinic that was just a few streets down. And once they were in the room with the doctor, he leant against the wall, rubbing his head in embarrassment as Shockwave fussed over the sparkling in front of the doctor. Primus, the mech was such a femme sometimes.

Taking the sparkling's temperature; the medic checked everything he could from an outsider's perspective without having to run blood tests or anything. "Looks like he's caught nothing but Sparkling Pox," he said, turning back to the violet mech as he took away the small thermometer.  
Sparkling Pox was something that almost every sparkling went through. It was the equivalent to what Chicken Pox were like on Earth. "His case is no way near as bad as it can get, and with the early detection, he should be fine with medication applied to his formulas. And at least he's had it this early on in life. It means he'll most likely never suffer it again," he said, looking back to the violet mech.

"Are you sure that's all it is," said Shockwave, still highly worried over his sparkling.

Giving a small laugh, the doctor nodded. "You may not have detected it earlier, but there are few little spots on his protoform, which indicates the virus. Don't worry Mr. Shockwave, your sparkling is completely healthy. I'm sure the two of you have had it when you were just his age, too."

Megatron could have snorted, but he stayed silent in the corner. The only difference between when he and Ayreon got it, was that Ayreon had loving parents who caught it right away (well, Shockwave who insisted), whereas his went untreated from his parents until it got that bad that the next door neighbour picked up on it.

Taking Ayreon as the medic handed him to him, Shockwave nuzzled the sparkling as he seemed confused and worried to where he was. "When can we get the treatment?" he asked, holding the sparkling in his blanket.

"I'll write up a script right away. Just take it to the Chemist Ward and they will make it up for you. Mix it well within his formulas and he should be over it in a solar-cycle. The early detection helps a lot. You're lucky you brought him here, or it could have gone into a Stage Two."

"Vomiting, sweating, crying, itchiness," Megatron said softly, his optics falling to Ayreon in his mate's arms. "You're lucky you insisted, Shockwave. I'm glad you pushed to come here. It could have been much worse," he said, giving himself a mental slap as he was insisting on them not worrying about it.

Giving a nod, the medic handed the taller mech the script. "In the meantime, make sure to keep him high on fluids," he said, letting the three of them out.

Once out of the small room, Shockwave hushed the uneasy sparkling, giving him a soft kiss and nuzzle as he was wrapped up in his arms. "You've had Stage Two?" he asked Megatron, his single optic glancing to his mate as they walked down to the other wards.

Running a hand down the back of his neck, Megatron gave a shrug. "My mother and father weren't observant when it came to… well, any health issue I had. I remember I had it much older than Ayreon. Probably around three stellar-cycles old. Old enough for my neighbour to see me crying, vomiting, sweating and constantly scratching myself on the front lawn…"

Stopping in his tracks, Shockwave looked to his mate, his antennae falling back and his hands clutching onto Ayreon as hard as they could without causing him to be uncomfortable. "That's… horrible," he murmured, his optic lowering to their sparkling.

Giving a soft shrug, Megatron placed his hand onto Shockwave's shoulder. "I'm glad you insisted on coming here. I never had the care that you can obviously show our sparkling. I need to be more careful. I don't want to make the mistakes my own parents had."

Looking back up, Shockwave cocked his head. "Megatron, you already show more compassion than they ever had. I don't believe for one astro-second that you would ever make the same mistakes. Now come, we need to get Ayreon back into the comfort of his cot."

Giving a small nod, Megatron followed his mate down the corridor. Soon enough, Ayreon would be his happy, cheerful self once more. He knew Shockwave was over protective of their son, but this time it counted more than he thought it would have. After all, he didn't want Ayreon suffering anything like he had.

**Author's Comment:**

Some more short little drabbles that I wanted to do.

The first one was an idea that ~xDeadlyxxDesirex came up with, about how people don't smack their children when they should. As I said, this could offend some people by reading it.

I'm a VERY firm believer in smacking a child who is doing wrong. I was smacked when I was little, and yes, sometimes VERY fucking hard. Look at me now. I'm well mannered. I know right from wrong. I'm overall GLAD my parents smacked me when I was being a little shit. Hell, I fucking DESERVED to be smacked if I was doing something wrong. And I believe that smacking your kid in public is one of the best things someone can do to a misbehaving child. :/

There is nothing fucking worse than some annoying arse, winging little fucker kid in the shopping centre or at a cafe. Or anywhere in public. And I HATE when I see their parents doing NOTHING about it. It makes me want to beat the parent and teach THEM a lesson for making everyone else's shopping/public experience ten times worse just because they can't teach their juvenile delinquent child some manners.

I love bath themes. The second one was just a small one I wanted to drabble for myself. I've said it before, I think it's very natural for parents to be naked with their children. You can't tell me that when you were little you never had a bath with your mum, dad, sister, brothers or some other sibling of your family. Hell, it's human to do so! And I love little scenes like this. It shows real progress with Megatron and their family. 3

The last one was suggested by *moxitoxis who gave me the idea of Ayreon becoming sick. I figured I wouldn't keep the virus called Chicken Pox, as that's not Cybertronian. Of course, it's slightly different from Earth's form, as with the name, I'd say you only get it in your sparkling ages. Like Starscream pointed out in Transformers Prime: It's biology, not just mechanics. Therefore, I believe Cybertronians can certainly fall sick to 'germs', infections, diseases and viruses.


End file.
